


our passion-play has now, at last, begun

by LittleTayy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: 'When will the flames, at last, consume us...?'Marisa and Asriel finally give in to each other.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. feverish

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired, in part, by the song The Point Of No Return from the musical The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The title comes from the song, as well. The 25th Anniversary show version with Sierra Boggess and Ramin Karimloo was the soundtrack to writing this, if you wanted to check it out. 
> 
> This first part was written very quickly, so please forgive any mistakes.

_“Past the point of no return, the final threshold -_

_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…_

_We’ve past the point of no return…”_

\- _The Point Of No Return_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_

* * *

Marisa knew as soon as she stepped over the threshold that she should not be there. But her hand was in his, clutching tightly as he pulled her into his home, their daemons nipping at their heels. 

The door is shut quickly behind her and he gathers her against it eagerly. Their bodies are not yet touching but Marisa feels as if they are - so powerful is his presence that she can feel the heat radiating off of him. He eyes her eagerly, hungrily, gaze on her heaving chest as she realises she's panting. 

His hand drops hers finally but her relief is short lived as they find their way _instead_ to her hips. A gasp escapes her and her own hands clutch at his broad shoulders. His head dips and his lips meet hers and Marisa feels as if she's on **fire**. 

“Asriel,” she breathes against his mouth, pulling away, head resting back against the wood of his door. “We shouldn't,” she pants, feigning morality or fidelity, tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

She can taste a trace of the tokay he'd been drinking earlier. 

His hand skims up her body to cup her face, fingers spread and thumb wiping deliberately against her bottom lip, the corner of her mouth. Tilting her head the slightest bit upwards, his bright blue eyes find her own. 

“We already are,” Asriel murmurs, the trace of a smirk on his lips as he gazes at her hotly. 

His lips meet hers in a heated kiss, tongue and teeth playing against her own. “Don't deny,” he started, trailing kisses across her jaw. “That you want this,” he growled, tongue and teeth against her neck now. “That you want me,” he whispered hotly against her ear. 

Marisa bit back a moan; she didn't want him to know just how desperately she wanted him. Hands secure on his shoulders, she pushed him away a little - creating much needed space. Her lust filled eyes met his and she smirked, head tilting upwards almost challengingly. 

“Don't flatter yourself.”

But even as the words left her lips, she was pulling him back in to a rough, passionate kiss. Her hands clutching at his coat, pushing it off his shoulders in a frenzy. His own hands were grasping at any part of her he could touch, a hand moving up her back to yank at the zipper - surprised to find warm smooth skin beneath the silk of her dress. He parted from her just enough to pull down the straps of her dress; her own hands helping pushing the material down her body and to the floor. 

He groaned as he eyed her, pressing her back against the door roughly, delighting in the gasp she let out. Marisa grinned, a seductive smirk settling on her lips, resting back against the door as she extended a hand towards him, pulling him closer. Her hands tugged at his shirt, buttons bursting from their holds at her enthusiasm. 

“Asriel. Don’t make me wait,” Marisa murmured breathily, finally pushing the dress shirt from his shoulders and Asriel grinned. His body pressed against hers, a hand gripping at her waist and the other snaking up to tug at her hair, pulling her into a kiss that had her moaning against his lips. Her nails raked against his back as her teeth bit at his lip, grinning wildly as she pulled away seeing she’d drawn blood. 

Asriel simply chuckled, bringing a hand up to wipe away the blood as he smirked hungrily at Marisa. “If I'm to have you for the first time, it shall not be fast against a door. I want to _see you_ Marisa, all of you,” Asriel crooned, pulling her tight against him and urging her away from the front door. His hands settled on her hips, fingers stroking at her half-slip as he directed her towards the stairs, chest pressed against her back and lips at her neck. Their daemons, at their heels, reluctantly following them upstairs.


	2. boiling over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing, just posting. Please forgive any mistakes.

_ “Past the _ [ _ point _ ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/point) _ of no return _

_ No _ [ _ going _ ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/going) _ back now _

_ Our _ [ _ passion _ ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/passion) _ play has now at last begun _

_ Past all _ [ _ thought _ ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/thought) _ of _ [ _ right _ ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/right) _ or wrong... ” _

_ -The Point Of No Return _ from  _ The Phantom of the Opera _

* * *

Asriel’s bedroom is just as she imagined it would be, though she has barely a moment to take it in before her eyes flutter closed; Asriel’s hand is snaking beneath the silk of her slip, touching her and her hips are arching back against him eagerly. A hand clasps tightly at his forearm, nails digging into his skin as she sinks back against him. Asriel simply laughs lowly against her ear. 

His hand descends lower and lower and from the corner of his eye, he can see Stelmaria pinning the Monkey to the floor, snout nuzzling the Monkey eagerly. 

His fingers stroke over her sensitive bud and Marisa lets out a low moan, head falling back to rest on his shoulder for a moment. One hand slips lower, fingers teasing her entrance as the other cups her breast, kneading and squeezing over her brassiere. Asriel presses a finger inside her and then another, hand moving lazily as Marisa keens in his arms; gasps falling from her lips with every swipe of his thumb against her clit. 

“So ready for me Marisa,” he husks against her ear, breath hot as he nips at her earlobe, blue eyes watching her intensely. 

A few more languid thrusts and Asriel pulls his fingers from her bringing them up to his own mouth, chin resting on her shoulder, tasting her for the first time. Marisa watched him, breath catching at the sight; blue eyes darkened with lust. She turns slightly, catching his mouth in a kiss as his fingers caress her jaw; moaning against his lips as she tastes herself on his tongue. 

Pulling away, Marisa untangles herself from him, her grin back in full force as she moves towards his bed. She leans herself against the edge, kicking her shoes off in the process - her eyes never leaving his. Marisa watches him; the rise and fall of his chest, the flexing of his arms, the mess of his hair - every inch of him sends her into a frenzy. She wanted every inch of him even more. 

Her lips part, as do her thighs; the smile on her lips enticing, the tilt of her head encouraging him to come closer. Her hands find the hem of her slip, dragging it slowly upwards to reveal the underwear beneath - smirk growing at the way Asriel’s eyes widened and lit up. A beat passes, their eyes connecting, and then he was on his knees before her, his hands searing a hot path up her thighs. 

He holds her legs spread, fingers digging tightly into her pale skin as he leans forward, leaving open mouthed kisses up her stomach and chest. Teeth and tongue scrape against her skin, Marisa arching into the touch of his mouth eagerly. Her hand settles beside her thigh, fingers splayed against the bedspread as the other entangles itself in Asriel’s dark hair twisting and tugging eagerly. 

“Are you going to make me wait?” Marisa drawls out slowly, using the hand tangled in his hair to push his head down her body. “Don’t you want to taste more of me Asriel?” she teases, her voice low and filled with want. 

A beat passed and then another. Asriel’s blue eyes meeting hers, a devilish smirk on his lips as he hovers between her thighs. Marisa presses her lips together tightly to keep from urging him on, aware of every muscle in her body - holding them tense and taut. 

Her eyes widen and her breath deepens as finally Asriel leans forward, mouth meeting the pale skin of her inner thigh. Sloppy kisses press along sensitive skin, teeth dragging deliberately and slowly, making Marisa moan at the sensations. He works his way up and before she knows it, his mouth is pressing a hot kiss to the apex of her thighs; his fingers working under the hem of her underwear. His fingers curl under the edges and he all but rips them off, pulling them down her long legs with haste and Marisa can’t find it in herself to care. 

Asriel tosses her underwear carelessly behind him and then his hand cinches against her hip, holding her in place as he grins up at her. It’s all teeth and feral energy and Marisa’s breath catches. Then his mouth is on her centre, tongue laving against sensitive skin and making her squirm against the bedspread - a hand curling in his hair and the other in the duvet. 

“Asriel,” she moans wantonly as he shifts a thigh over his shoulder. He is solely focused on his goal of tasting her. 

The hand fastened around her hip grips tightly,  _ deliberately _ , before he presses his palm against her silk clad stomach and pushes her flat on her back. Marisa gasps at the action, hips bucking up against his mouth in surprise and reaction, causing Asriel to chuckle against her. A hand clasps around his forearm, nails dragging along his skin - red marks in their wake. 

Asriel doesn’t even flinch, instead he presses his fingertips into her stomach even harder. 

Marisa bucks underneath his ministrations, heel digging into his back as his thumb swipes over her clit, sending warm ripples of pleasure through her body. His tongue licks from her centre upwards, flicking over her sensitive bud before his lips wrap around her clit eagerly. “ _ Oh, Authority help me _ ,” Marisa murmurs, eyes half closed as Asriel presses two fingers into her. 

“There’s no Authority here, Marisa,” Asriel drawls out with a smile, hot breath sweeping over her centre. “Just me,” he teases, fingers curling inside her, making her gasp with delight. 

His fingers work slowly, setting an easy pace and enjoying the way Marisa flutters around him. His tongue licks and swirls lightly around her clit, enjoying the way she twitches beneath is mouth. Her hips start to rock against in time with the thrusts of his fingers and Asriel grins, shifting his arm to press across them, keeping her firmly in place as he speeds his fingers up. 

“Asriel!” Marisa growls, her hand finding the back of his head and tugging at his hair sharply. She pushes herself up onto her elbow, breathing hard as she gazes down her body to watch Asriel fucking her with his mouth and fingers. Her mouth drops open as she pants, the sight turning her on in a way she’s never imagined it would. 

Asriel knows exactly what he’s doing and for a moment Marisa imagines what it would be like to have him like this forever. It’s a dangerous thought but the closer he gets her to her climax, the less she cares. His fingers twist inside her and his tongue presses against her clit and her head falls back, long hair haloed around her head and Marisa swears she can see stars as her orgasm engulfs her. 

A sharp gasp leaves her and her body keens, thighs trembling beside his head. Asriel’s movements slow then as he presses his forehead to her pubic bone as she falls back against the bed; body trembling. Her hand loosens in his hair and instead of gripping tightly, she finds herself stroking the back of his head languidly. 

Pulling his fingers slowly out of her, Asriel brings them to his mouth, sucking them clean before he finally lifts his head to grin up at Marisa. She is still dazed from her orgasm but grins as he kisses up her body before pushing himself to stand up between her thighs. He grazes his fingertips up her thigh slowly, up over her hip and stomach and between her breasts, leaning over her the slightest bit to caress her neck gently. 

Marisa watches him with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied smirk. 

Her left hand settled over his, stroking the back of his hand lightly before he turned his hand over and clasped it in his own. His hand squeezed at her fingers, pulling them away from her throat and using it instead, to tug her upwards into a sitting position. Her breath catches and he entwines their hands and her gaze is level with his bare chest - her eyes mesmerised by the rapid rise and fall.

Her right hand reached up to stroke over his chest, fingers pressing against his Adam’s apple curiously before pressing her hand against his left pectoral. Marisa smiled widely as she felt his heart beating wildly beneath her palm, fingers curling over muscle and nails digging into his skin. 

But before she could do anything else, Asriel’s hands were wrapping around her wrists, pulling her up into a standing position, pressing tightly against his body. Marisa practically purred as she felt bare skin on skin and slipping her wrists from his grasp and draping her arms over his shoulders. Asriel’s own hands settled on her sides, wide over her ribcage, squeezing tightly as he caught her lips in a kiss. She groaned, flicking her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself still on his lips. 

It set a fire inside her, her body still buzzing for Asriel, crushing herself to him almost desperately. Her hands moved over his body eagerly, caressing and squeezing at toned muscles - impressed and wondrous at the strength she could feel in his body. 

Her usually dexterous fingers fumbled with his belt buckle before she finally got it undone pulling it from it’s loops and tossing it aside. She was panting as they broke their kiss, though she was grinning as she slipped her hand beneath his trousers - finding him hot and hard for her. 

Skilfully, she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed, eliciting a groan from the man. Asriel was smirking, blue eyes watching her with glee as she worked her hand over his length. She swiped her thumb over his tip and laughed as he bucked into her hand. 

“Oh, does that feel  _ good _ Asriel?” She whispers hotly into his ear, dragging her teeth over his earlobe salaciously. “Would it feel even better if it were my mouth?” she teased, wrist twisting and causing Asriel to gasp. 

His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away from himself as his eyes found hers. “We’ve got plenty of time for that later you  _ wicked woman _ ,” he breathed against her lips, teeth nipping playfully at her lower lip. Marisa chuckled as she pulled him into another kiss, arching into his touch as his hands gripped at her body. 

A hand smoothed up her back, fingers deftly undoing her brassiere and Marisa found herself helping him pull it off. His kisses moved across her jaw and down her neck, his hands tugging her slip and underwear down over her hips and legs. She kicks them to the side, situating her hands on his chest and pushing him back, giving them space and letting him see her completely. 

She all but preens under his heated gaze, watching the way his tongue swipes over his lips and his hands flex by his side. His hunger is apparent and Marisa knows if she lets him, he’ll devour her whole. And with the way her heart’s beating, Marisa thinks she’ll let him. 

Her hands settle on his hips for a moment, fingers tracing over the V of his muscles before hooking her hands in his trousers and shoving them down. If she’s going to have him, she wants to see all of him. Asriel chuckles and replaces her hands with his own, ridding himself of his trousers and underwear quickly. Finally seeing him naked for the first time, Marisa’s eyes turn wide and her mouth curls up in a smirk; his cockiness is well deserved. 

She reaches out, hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him close - wanting to pull him back on the bed with her. But, it seems Asriel has other plans as he grips her hips and keeps her pressed against his body. 

“Don’t you want to see how you’re sinning Marisa?” Asriel whispers against her ear, turning her around to face the mirror in the corner of his room. His hand smoothing up and down her back before pushing her forward slightly, so that she was bent over the edge of his bed, braced only by her hands curling around his duvet. 

“Are you not a sinner too? Coveting another man’s wife?” Marisa threw out, voice breathless as she found his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Her mouth fell into a wide, predatory smile as he finally pushed into her, filling her completely. A pleased gasp fell from her lips as she arched her back to take him deeper. 

His hand gripped at the junction of her thigh and hip, holding tight as he began to thrust into her. He watched her face in the reflection intensely, pleased at each expression that crossed her features. When he saw her eyes fluttering closed, he thrust sharply, a hand moving to grip her hair as the other wrapped across her waist, pulling her up to press her back against his chest. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she whimpered, the first expletive Asriel ever heard fall from her lips. The change of angle as he continued to thrust into her caused her knees to go weak. Her left hand reached out blindly, grasping at the tall wooden bedpost and holding tightly as her other hand gripped Asriel’s strong forearm. 

“Open your eyes Marisa,” Asriel growled, accentuating his words with each thrust of his hips. 

His other hand slipped out of her hair to grip her waist tightly, using it as leverage to fuck her harder. “More,” Marisa gasped, her nails scratching up his arm, as their eyes met in the mirror. 

Asriel’s grin turned feral and Marisa’s turned wide. The lust and desire was palpable as they watched themselves - Asriel’s thrusts speeding up, Marisa meeting each movement eagerly. His lips found the cook of her neck and shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss to her sweat shined skin. 

Marisa whimpered, his name falling from her lips as her orgasm shot through her, her body trembling as her head fell back against his shoulder. Asriel followed her over the edge a few, short sharp thrusts later; spilling himself inside her without a thought, teeth sinking into her shoulder lightly. 

He held her to him, eyes closed as they panted together - hearts beating in time with each other. 

Minutes passed and slowly the world settled around them once again. Marisa pulled away first, crawling onto his bed and laying herself down across it; stretching her body out with a sigh. Her eyes found his as he followed her onto the bed, crawling to hover over her body, settling between her thighs. 

“You shouldn’t have cum inside of me,” Marisa admonished lightly, eyes bright as she gazed up at him, grinning widely. 

Asriel simply laughed, a hand cupping her cheek and his thumb swiping over her lip lazily. “Next time I’ll finish in your mouth then,” he whispered to her, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

“Next time?” Marisa echoed lightly, an eyebrow raising in amusement at his audacity. Asriel simply settled over her, using a hand to wrap her leg around his waist as he pressed kisses down her neck once again. His hands caressing her body with obvious intent. 

“Of course.” 


End file.
